Ore no Tenshi
by Kimagure 'Aya' Author
Summary: Yami, model yang tengah naik daun yang dikhianati oleh kekasihnya, bertemu dengan Muto Yugi, model pembaca yang jadi partner nya dalam suatu pemotretan Majalah, apakah yang akan terjadi di antara Yami dan Yugi? Sho-ai YamixYugi


**A/N: **Minna~ Ohayou~, saia bilang Ohayou karena saia bikin fic ini pagi-pagi~ *yaterus?*, Ini fic pertama saia di fandom Yu-Gi-Oh, jadi kalau jelek maaf ya (_ _) oke deh, tak usah lama-lama, langsung saja, HAPPY READING MINNA!

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh belong to Takahashi Kazuki

**Warning: **OOC, gaje, abal, nista, de el el

**Ore no Tenshi**

"Yami-sama! Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku masih sangat mencintaimu Yami-sama!" mohon seorang gadis yang tengah menangis sambil memeluk kaki seorang laki-laki berwajah tampan yang menatapnya dengan tatapan mata sinis.

"Untuk apa aku mempertahankan wanita murahan seperti kau? Padahal aku sudah memberikan semua yang kau minta untukmu, tapi kau malah berselingkuh! Tak tau diri! Singkirkan tangan kotormu dari kakiku!" bentak laki-laki bernama Yami itu sambil menendang keras wanita tadi lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

**Yami POV**

Wanita kurang ajar, berani-beraninya dia bermesraan dengan laki-laki lain di belakangku, padahal aku benar-benar mencintainya, DASAR SIALAN!

"BRAAAAAK!" Ku tending keras-keras tong sampah yang ada di hadapanku untuk menghilangkan amarahku, amarah yang benar-benar memuncak gara-gara wanita pengkhianat itu.

Ah, aku belum memperkenalkan diri ya, namaku Yami Atem, model yang saat ini tengah naik daun

Begitu banyak wanita yang mengejar-ngejar aku, namun pilihanku jatuh pada Kujaku Mai, seorang wanita yang memenangkan lomba "Kencan Sehari bersama Yami Atem" yang diadakan agensiku.

Aku tertarik pada penampilannya yang cantik dan menawarkannya untuk jadi model di Agensiku, sejak saat itu, kami sering menjadi partner dalam pemotretan majalah dan lain-lain.

Dan 4 minggu kemudian, kami berpacaran.

Awalnya, kami adalah sepasang kekasih yang sangat mesra dan saling menyayangi, Mai juga dulu sangat baik dan ramah, membuatku makin mencintainya.

Tapi, sejak karir Mai menanjak, kami jadi jarang bertemu, sifatnya pun mulai berubah jadi sombong dan lebih mementingkan uang, dia selalu meminta ini-itu padaku.

Dan aku memberikan semua yang dia mau karena aku mencintainya.

…Tapi…. Hari ini, aku memergoki nya tengah berciuman dengan laki-laki lain! Laki-laki itu adalah Bakura Ryo, Rivalku di dunia model sekaligus orang yang paling kubenci.

Kenapa dia malah berpacaran dengan Rival terberatku? Padahal dia tau kalau aku sangat membenci orang itu, apakah Bakura yang mempengaruhi Mai?

Yang mana pun alasannya, yang pasti aku sudah memutuskan, kalau aku…

…..Tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta lagi….

**XxOrexX**

**6 Bulan Kemudian…**

Lama tak bertemu, kalian masih ingat aku? Akulah Yami Atem, model Papan Atas yang digandrungi banyak wanita.

Aku sudah berpacaran dengan 25 wanita selama 6 bulan ini, dan semuanya kucampakkan dengan mudahnya.

Mungkin bagi kalian ini kejam, tapi bagiku ini adalah permainan, permainan untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit di hatiku karena di khianati oleh Mai, mantan kekasihku dulu.

Ngomong-ngomong, keesokan harinya setelah aku memutuskan Mai, Mai keluar dari Agensiku dan masuk ke Agensi nya Bakura.

Cih, dasar tidak tau malu, sudah kubantu dia agar bisa menjadi model terkenal seperti sekarang, tapi dia malah mengkhianatiku dan pindah agensi ke agensi rivalku.

Aku takkan pernah memaafkan wanita itu.

**Yami POV End**

"Kerja yang bagus Yami-boy! Kau memang hebat! Model andalanku! Aku cinta padamuuu~!" teriak gaje Pegasus, manager Yami Atem yang baik muka maupun sifatnya gaje semua.

"Terima kasih Pegasus-san, anoo… tapi bisa tidak anda menjauh dariku, anda membuatku takut," kata Yami yang illfeel melihat Pegasus ingin memeluknya.

"Ah, Yami-boy kata-katamu kejam sekali, tapi itulah yang kusukai darimu~, oh iya, setelah ini kau ada pemotretan dengan Model Pembaca majalah Caramel, katanya model itu mirip versi imut dirimu loh~," kata Pegasus dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Versi imut diriku? Kok aku jadi ngeri sendiri ya, semoga saja penampilannya tidak aneh," batin Yami sambil sweatdrop melihat Pegasus.

"Ngomong-ngomong Yami-boy, kau sudah putus dari Chisa-chan ya? Padahal dia anak yang baik lho, dia juga yang membelikan aku gelas cantik ini~," kata Pegasus yang tengah memegang cangkir manis warna pink yang di ambilnya entah darimana.

"Awalnya memang manis, tapi nanti dia pasti akan mengkhianatiku… seperti Mai…" kata Yugi dengan ekspresi wajah sedih, membuat Pegasus jadi tidak enak hati karenanya.

"Gomen Yami-boy, tak usah kau pikirkan kata-kataku tadi, AAAH! KITA SUDAH TERLAMBAT! AYO KITA PERGI YAMI-BOY!" teriak Pegasus sambil menarik Yami ke mobil lalu buru-buru melaju ke kantor majalah Caramel.

Setelah ngebut-ngebutan dengan kecepatan penuh, mereka pun sampai di kantor Majalah Caramel dalam waktu 5 menit (WHUT?) padahal jarak antara kantor Agensi Starlight (agensi Yami) dan kantor Majalah Caramel itu, dengan mobil saja butuh waktu 20 menit.

"Hosh, hosh, lain kali biar aku saja yang menyetir mobilnya, Pegasus-san menyetirnya bahaya," kata Yami yang mual dan pusing parah gara-gara Pegasus.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu Yami-boy! Ayo cepat bangun! Kau harus didandani dulu lalu di potret bersama dengan Yami-boy versi imut! Ayo!" seru Pegasus sambil menyeret Yami ke dalam kantor.

Setelah selesai di rias, Yami pun segera pergi ke tempat pemotretannya.

Yami terlihat tambah tampan memakai Kaus No Sleeve warna hitam dengan gambar api abu-abu di tengahnya, celana kulit hitam dengan hiasan rantai, neck belt hitam, hiasan rantai lainnya di lengannya, dan terakhir sayap kelelawar warna hitam di punggungnya.

"KYAAA~! YAMI-SAMAAA~!" teriak para perempuan yang melihat Yami, dan Yami pun mengedipkan matanya dengan seksi kepada para perempuan itu, membuat mereka semua langsung pingsan di tempat.

"Perempuan yang gampang digoda, bisa dijadikan mainan seru nih," batin Yami sambil tersenyum licik.

"OOOH~! YAMI-BOY! KAU TAMPAN SEKALIII~!" teriak Pegasus sambil melompat ke arah Yami, dan Yami dengan mudahnya dapat menghindar dari pelukan Pegasus.

"Pegasus-san jangan main-main, kau bilang kan kita harus buru-buru, sebaiknya kita mulai saja pemotretannya, mana Model Pembaca partnerku?" tanya Yami sambil melirik sekitarnya mencari "Yami-boy versi imut" yang dibilang Pegasus.

"Sebentar lagi dia selesai di rias, tunggu sebentar ya Yami-san," kata seorang staff.

"Yang cepat ya!" seru Yami pada staff itu.

"Yugi sudah selesai di rias~! KYAAA~! MANISNYAAAA~!" teriak ala fangirl si Penata Rias majalah Caramel yang bernama Mazaki Anzu itu.

"Anzu-san sampai berteriak histeris begitu, apa dia segitu manisnya ya? Aku jadi penasaran," batin Yami yang penasaran.

"A-Anzu-san… a-aku malu…" kata sebuah suara indah yang bagaikan nyanyian di telinga Yami.

"Jangan malu-malu Yugi, kau manis kok~ ayo berhenti sembunyi dan masuk kesini~," kata Anzu sambil menarik sebuah tangan kecil milik orang yang tengah bersembunyi di balik pintu masuk ruang pemotretan.

"Ti-tidak, a-aku ma-UWAAAA!" rupanya Anzu menarik orang yang dipanggil Yugi itu terlalu kencang, sehingga Yugi malah terlempar… KE ARAH YAMI?

"Hup!" walaupun kaget, Yami yang memiliki refleks bagus langsung menangkap Yugi dengan cepat sehingga Yugi tidak jadi menabraknya.

Yami tertegun melihat sosok Yugi yang terlihat begitu indah di hadapannya.

Wajah Yugi yang begitu manis, bola mata besarnya yang bagaikan permata, bibir kecilnya yang di beri lip gloss strawberry, pipinya yang merona merah karena malu melihat posisinya yang tengah di angkat ke atas oleh Yami, kulitnya yang putih dan halus, benar-benar sempurna.

Ditambah lagi penampilannya yang sempurna menambah rasa kagum di hati Yami.

Dengan Kemeja putih yang agak kebesaran sehingga pundaknya yang putih mulus terlihat, celana pendek putih dengan panjang 10 cm di atas lutut yang menunjukkan jelas kaki nya yang indah, dan hiasan sayap malaikat di punggungnya, membuat penampilannya tambah sempurna.

"Ma-maaf, bi-bisa tolong tu-turunkan aku…?" tanya Yugi yang wajahnya benar-benar merah akibat dipandangi terus oleh Yami.

"Ah gomen, daijoubu ka?" tanya Yami sambil menurunkan Yugi perlahan.

"D-daijoubu desu, A-arigatou Yami-san," ucap Yugi sambil menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ah, kau Model Pembaca yang akan jadi partnerku hari ini kan? Perkenalkan, aku Yami Atem, namamu siapa?" tanya Yami sambil tersenyum ramah ke arah Yugi.

"M-Muto Yugi desu… t-terima kasih karena anda mau menjadi partner saya si Model Pembaca rendahan ini, m-mohon bantuannya…" kata Yugi.

"Rendahan apanya? Kau itu sempurna tau!" batin Yami.

"Tapi iya juga ya, kita agak mirip, walaupun wajahmu itu manis, tidak seperti wajahku yang aneh," kata Yami.

"I-itu tidak benar kok! Yami-san wajahnya tampan sekali! Beda denganku, aku sering diledek mirip perempuan karena wajahku manis," kata Yugi.

"Ahaha, tapi berkat wajahmu yang manis inilah kau terpilih jadi model pembaca, jadi manfaatkan kesempatan ini baik-baik ya, ah! Pemotretannya akan dimulai, ayo," Yami menggandeng tangan Yugi lalu berjalan ke set fotonya, sementara Yugi berblushing ria karena dia digandeng oleh Yami sang model terkenal.

"Hu-huwaa… tangannya besar dan hangat, beda dengan tanganku yang kecil, dia juga tinggi sekali, benar-benar hebat…" batin Yugi sambil memandang Yami dengan tatapan mata kagum.

Pemotretan pun dimulai, temanya adalah Angel and Devil.

Gaya pertama, Yami mengangkat sedikit tubuh Yugi yang ditidurkan di tempat tidur putih, sementara Yugi hanya menutup matanya dan membiarkan Yami mengangkat tubuhnya.

Gaya kedua, Yami dan Yugi duduk di tempat tidur putih itu, lalu Yami memeluk Yugi dari belakang dan bergaya seolah tengah menggigit leher Yugi, dan Yugi merintih kesakitan karena Yami menggigit lehernya.

Gaya ketiga, Yami memeluk Yugi yang lemas karena digigit olehnya, ada sedikit efek darah di leher Yugi dan mulut Yami.

Lalu gaya keempat sekaligus gaya terakhir, Yugi ditidurkan kembali di tempat tidur, kedua tangannya di cengkram oleh Yami, dan Yami menindih Yugi sambil tersenyum licik tapi keren ke arah Yugi.

"BRAVOOOO~! Penampilan yang hebat sekali! Yami-boy benar-benar keren dan seksi~! dan Yugi-boy benar-benar manis dan seksi~!" puji Pegasus begitu pemotretannya selesai.

"Arigatou Pegasus-san, dan… daijoubu ka Yugi?" tanya Yami yang sweatdrop melihat Yugi malah bengong dengan posisi sama seperti saat pemotretan terakhir tadi.

"Ahaha~ dia pasti shock karena pemotretan tadi, maklum sih, Yugi kan pemalu~," kata Anzu sambil senyum-senyum gaje.

"Sepertinya Anzu-san mengenal sekali Yugi ya," kata Yami.

"Dia itu teman masa kecilku~, makanya aku sangat mengenal dia, Yugi itu sebenarnya berbakat dan bercita-cita jadi model, tapi dia terlalu malu, jadi aku diam-diam mendaftarkan dia ke lomba Model Pembaca di majalah Caramel, dan dia menang deh~," cerita Anzu.

"Souka, dia memang berbakat sih, dia dengan mudahnya bergaya mengikuti instruksiku, dan pose nya juga sangat bagus, kalau dia serius menekuni dunia model, dia pasti akan jadi sangat sukses," ujar Yami.

"Aku pun berpikiran begitu~ fufu, pokoknya akan kubuat dia jadi model sukses dengan tanganku sendiri!" teriak Anzu bersemangat sehingga orang-orang yang melihatnya langsung sweatdrop.

"A-Anzu-san… a-apakah aku sudah b-boleh ganti baju?" tanya Yugi dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Boleh kok~ setelah ganti baju tunggu aku ya, kita pulang sama-sama~," kata Anzu.

Yugi pun segera berlari ke ruang ganti dengan kecepatan penuh lalu menutup pintunya rapat-rapat, membuat Yami sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Yami-san ganti ke kostum lain ya, habis ini pemotretan untuk cover majalah Caramel, sudah tau kan kalau kau model cover nya?" tanya Anzu.

"Tentu saja tau, baiklah, aku ganti baju dulu ya," kata Yami sambil berjalan pergi dari ruang pemotretan.

"Muto Yugi ya… kenapa aku jadi kepikiran anak itu terus…? Wajah dan sifatnya benar-benar manis, tubuhnya juga nyaman sekali untuk dipeluk, kecil tapi hangat, ah, seandainya aku bisa memilikinya…. Lho? Aku mikir apaan sih? Yugi kan laki-laki, masa aku pacaran sama laki-laki? Masa gara-gara dikhianatin Mai aku jadi Maho? Ukh, aku ini kenapa sih…" batin Yugi yang mendadak pusing sampai tidak sadar kalau dia masuk ke ruang ganti…

"UWAAAAA!" teriak seseorang yang menyadarkan Yami dari lamunannya, dan Yami langsung jantungan begitu melihat orang yang berteriak itu.

Tampaklah Yugi yang dalam keadaan TELANJANG dan hanya ditutupi kain putih yang tak terlalu lebar, wajahnya merah luar biasa, matanya berkaca-kaca, dan tubuhnya gemetaran.

"Yu-Yugi? Ma-maaf, aku salah masuk ruang-YUGI?" Yami kaget saat tiba-tiba Yugi jatuh dan tak sadarkan diri, pasti dia benar-benar malu karena Yami melihatnya dalam keadaan tak memakai apapun.

"Duh, aku harus cepat-cepat membawanya ke Ruang Kesehatan, tapi masa dia kubawa dalam keadaan telanjang begini? Duh... sepertinya aku harus memakaikan dia baju dulu," Yami pun memakaikan baju pada Yugi, lalu membawa Yugi ke Ruang Kesehatan.

**XxTenshixX**

"Gomennasai! Gomennasai! Gomennasai! Gomennasai Yami-san!" seru Yugi sambil membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali di depan Yami.

Begitu Yugi sadar tadi, Yami menceritakan semua yang terjadi, dan Yugi pun langsung minta maaf seperti tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, harusnya aku yang minta maaf, salah masuk ruangan dan dengan tidak sopannya melihatmu saat ganti baju, maaf ya," kata Yami.

"Ti-tidak, aku yang salah! Aku lupa mengunci pintu sehingga Yami-san bisa masuk ke ruang gantiku dan melihat tubuhku yang tidak enak dilihat ini, aku benar-benar minta maaf!" seru Yugi.

"Sudah, sudah, tak usah minta maaf, ah, bagaimana kalau begini, setelah pemotretanku, kita pergi makan bersama ke toko *Monjayaki ya, sebagai permintaan maafku, dan kau bisa menebus rasa bersalahmu dengan menemaniku makan, oke?" tanya Yami sambil tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Yugi.

"E-eh? T-tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yugi.

"Tidak apa-apa, tunggu aku dulu ya," kata Yami.

Yugi menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum manis, membuat Yami ingin sekali memeluk Yugi erat saat itu juga.

"Baiklah, sampai ketemu nanti!" kata Yami sambil berlari dan melambaikan tangannya pada Yugi.

Yugi malu-malu membalas lambaian tangan itu, sambil terus menatap sosok Yami yang lari menjauh.

**XxOrexX**

"Nah Yugi, bagaimana pendapatmu soal Yami-san?" tanya Anzu sambil membereskan kostum bekas pemotretan tadi.

"Orangnya baik sekali, kukira dia sombong karena dia orang terkenal, tak kusangka dia baik sekali, bahkan dia mengajakku makan Monjayaki habis pemotretan…" kata Yugi.

"APA? YAMI-SAN MENGAJAKMU MAKAN BERSAMA? Uwaa~! Kau beruntung sekali Yugi~!" seru Anzu sambil memukul keras punggung Yugi hingga Yugi terbatuk-batuk.

"Uhuk, uhuk! Sakit Anzu-san…" kata Yugi batuk-batuk.

"Ah gomen~ ah iya, mau lihat Yami-san tidak? Saat ini dia sedang di potret untuk cover majalah Caramel~," kata Anzu dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"…m-mau…" ucap Yugi malu-malu.

"Waaii~! Ayo~!" seru Anzu sambil membawa Yugi ke ruang pemotretan.

Disana, tampaklah Yami yang tengah bergaya dengan kerennya saat di potret.

Kemeja No Sleeve hitam, rompi putih, rantai di bagian lengan, dan celana jeans hitam, membuatnya terlihat keren sekali.

"Sugoi…" ucap Yugi yang terkagum-kagum melihat gaya Yami.

"Kau benar-benar penggemarnya Yami-san ya Yugi, makanya, kalau kau mau bersama dengan Yami-san, kau harus menginjakkan kakimu di dunia model, kau pasti bisa! Bahkan Yami-san tadi memujimu lho~," kata Anzu sambil tersenyum.

"H-Honto?" tanya Yugi tak percaya.

"Honto, saa… ganbatte nee Yugi," kata Anzu sambil menepuk pundak Yugi.

"Y-ya! A-aku ingin bersama dengan Yami-san!" seru Yugi, dia memandang Yami sambil tersenyum.

"Yami-san, lihat saja, aku pasti akan berdiri di tempat yang sama denganmu!"

**TO BE CONTINUE~**

***Monjayaki: **Okonomiyaki versi lebih tebal

**A/N: **Bagaimana pendapat minna tentang fic saia? OwO Jelek kah? Bagus kah? Tolong baca dan review ya nyo~

Sekian dulu dari saia~ maaf kalau ada yang salah, sampai jumpa di chapter 2~!

Our Heart will Always be a Syncron

Kimagure 'Aya' Author


End file.
